Solar panel assemblies having photovoltaic (PV) cells arrayed over a large surface area directly exposed to the sun are known. However, PV cell material is expensive and solutions have been sought to reduce the amount of PV cell material required in solar panels. One of these solutions makes use of concentrating optical elements, such as lenses and mirrors, to concentrate sunlight on a smaller surface area occupied by a correspondingly smaller PV cell. Given that the concentrating optical elements all have a non-zero focal length, they make for concentrated photovoltaic (CPV) modules that are typically bulkier than their non-concentrating counterparts. This bulkiness is disadvantageous not only in terms of the handling of the CPV modules, but also in terms of material costs. It is possible to obtain less bulky CPV modules while maintaining the same concentration factor by reducing the size of the PV cell; however, dicing PV cells into smaller cells increases the complexity and cost of the modules.
Additionally, present CPV modules typically require that the concentrating optical elements by secured in a complex structural enclosure to hold all the elements in place. This invariably adds to the weight and cost of the CPV modules, and makes for either stricter shipping requirements to mitigate risk of breakage of the assembled CPV modules or, requires that the CPV modules be shipped disassembled to their destination, thereby requiring assembly time and effort at the receiving destination.
Therefore, it is desirable therefore to provide a CPV module that is less bulky than existing CPV modules. It is also desirable to provide a CPV module that requires relatively less PV cell material than known CPV modules. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a CPV module that requires a less voluminous and complex structural enclosure for concentrating optical elements than in known CPV modules.
Improvements in CPV modules are therefore desirable.